


Greatness at a Price

by LarissaFae



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2018-12-15 00:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11795058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarissaFae/pseuds/LarissaFae
Summary: Talanah was always destined for great things.





	1. Four

**Author's Note:**

> This is a belated birthday present for [Anne](https://twitter.com/WLF359) at Guerrilla Games, because I luff her so much. :D :D :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The king looked down when Talanah came up and tugged on his sword. “Yes, child?”_
> 
> _Her round little face was scrunched up in concentration as she tried to get the weapon free, pulling at it with both chubby hands. “I need this.”_
> 
> _Jiran’s stern face split into a grin and he rested his hand on the sword’s bird head-shaped pommel. “Oh? For what?”_
> 
> _She looked up at him and hung from the sword, kicking her legs a bit. “I need to kill them.”_

The shrieks of children echoed across the training grounds - the shrieks of one small, dark-haired girl, actually, as she fired soft-tipped arrows at the two older boys who were trying to bully the not-as-older boy who just wanted to sit in the shade and read. She would hide, pop up, fire an arrow, scream in defiance, then duck back down and move to a new position to start it all over. Bratavan and Kadaman couldn’t get close enough to Avad to take his book or push him around, so the eight-year-olds skulked around the training dummies and Bratavan occasionally fired one of his own arrows as they waited for Talanah to wear herself out. They’d been waiting for a while, muttering to each other and glaring at the small girl.

“You have to hide.” Avad looked down. Talanah was under the stone bench he was sitting cross-legged on, with only the tip of her arrow showing. “Hide.”

“I don’t want to hide.”

“They’ll get you if you don’t hide.” Kadaman started toward Avad and she shrieked again, letting another arrow loose - and as toddlers are never good at math, shrieked again when she realized it was her last one. She had to wriggle out from under the bench and then run as fast as her chubby little legs could carry her to pick up her arrows. Bratavan and Kadaman saw their chance and darted forward. She screamed again. “No!”

“Did you want this, _girl?”_ Kadaman asked as he scooped up the arrow she was running for and waved it over his head.

Talanah hopped up and down and held her hands out, not getting close enough for him to grab her. “Give it back!” There was a cry of protest from Avad and she turned to brandish her bow at her older brother, who had shot the younger prince’s book out of his hands. “Stop it!”

_“Stop it!”_ the older boys taunted her.

“Stop!”

_“Stooooop!”_ Kadaman was leaning down to pick up Avad’s book - Avad himself now cornered by Bratavan - when Talanah started to hit him with her bow. He laughed and pushed her down. “Girls are stupid.”

_“You’re_ stupid!” she yelled as tears welled up in her eyes.

“Yeah, well, not as - _augh!”_ She’d grabbed his arm and bitten him as hard as she could. He slapped at her head. “Father! She’s biting me!”

Talavan pinched the bridge of his nose as he and Jiran finally lowered their bows and looked back at the children. Talanah was growling and clawing at Kadaman. He and Bratavan were trying - failing - to get her to let go. “Your Radiance, I am _so_ \---”

“If you cannot protect yourself from a girl less than half your size,” Jiran called as he waved the apology off, “then you do not deserve help. Now, Lord Talavan ---”

“She is no _girl!”_ Kadaman snapped. “She is a _demon!”_

That had Jiran shrugging. “She does appear to be that.” The scuffle had let Avad gather her arrows, and the older brothers retreated again. The king looked down when Talanah came up and tugged on his sword. “Yes, child?”

Her round little face was scrunched up in concentration as she tried to get the weapon free, pulling at it with both chubby hands. “I need this.”

Jiran’s stern face split into a grin and he rested his hand on the sword’s bird head-shaped pommel. “Oh? For what?”

She looked up at him and hung from the sword, kicking her legs a bit. “I need to kill them.”

The king’s bellow of laughter drowned out her father’s interjection. He knelt and took her by the chin, looking her over as she continued to try to maneuver her way to the weapon. “And why do you need to kill them, my fierce little warrior?”

She hugged him around the neck and used that distraction to try to keep reaching for his sword, her dress dirty from playing. “I … they’re mean.” Jiran let her hug him. He didn’t let her have his sword. “To Avad. They’re mean.”

“Avad needs to learn to protect himself.”

Talanah looked at him with wide eyes and shook her head. “No. He can’t.”

She got a raised eyebrow. “Oh?”

“No. He’s weak. He cries. I’m strong. I have to protect him.”

“He _is_ prone to tears.” Jiran stood and picked Talanah up, settling her on his hip as she whined and reached out to her father to get down. “You want to protect Avad, do you? Boy! Come here!”

Avad was holding his book and Talanah’s arrows close to his chest as he hurried over. “Yes, Father?”

Jiran sat with Talanah on his knee and looked between her, Talavan, and Avad for a moment. “Do you like Tala?”

“Yes, Father. She’s nice.”

“Do you like being her friend?”

“Yes, Father.”

“Do you like that she protects you from Kadaman and Bratavan?” Avad nodded. “If Lord Talavan agreed, would you like it if she protected you forever?”

Talanah was reaching for her arrows as her father’s eyebrows went up. “Your Radiance?” he asked cautiously.

Jiran held his hand up as Avad considered, then nodded. “And Tala, would you like to keep Avad safe forever?”

She nodded and wiped at her runny nose. “He needs me.”

The king took one of her arrows and tapped the tip of her nose with it. She giggled. “You will be his wife, then, if your father agrees. I would welcome the Khane Padish family into my own - you have been long loyal to the Sun-Kings. You will give Avad many strong sons, eh?”

“No!” Kadaman stomped up to them and glared, his nearly-white blond hair plastered to his forehead. “She is terrible, Father!”

“She is half your age and a quarter your size, Kadaman. How can you be king when a mere babe - and a girl, at that - can best you?”

Talanah reached up and pat Jiran’s cheek. “I can’t have babies,” she told him seriously. “I _am_ a baby.”

His teeth were white against his tan skin, hair only a shade or two darker than Kadaman’s. “You will grow up and _then_ have babies.”

“I want to hunt with Father.”

Jiran set her down and handed her her arrow. “Well, your father and I will work out the details. Go play.” Once she’d taken Avad’s hand and led him off, Jiran turned to Talavan. “Her love of hunting, of course, is not a _minor_ matter, but Avad is only second in line for the throne by birth. I would sooner name Tamit,” no more than two, “heir before Avad. He will be a minor prince all his life. A wife who enjoys hunting in solitude may suit him - he certainly has no eye for leadership. What say you, my lord?”

Talavan was nodding. “This is … an honor I was not expecting, Your Radiance. Thank you. Of course I accept. I will make any necessary adjustments to Tala’s education that you see fit to make - and of course she will not be allowed to hunt ---”

He got a wave of the hand. “I have no objection to you taking her hunting. She will learn her place eventually, and may inspire Avad to some degree of manliness. I also enjoy watching her chase Kadaman and Bratavan around. Fight back!” he called. Kadaman gave them a dirty look while dodging the small wooden practice sword that Talanah had found. “She wins by ferocity alone, boy, not skill!”

“But she _cries,_ Farther!” The prince ran behind a guard as Talanah came at him screaming. “Then she gets _meaner!”_

“Just like any woman! You are her better by gender and birth - act like it!”

Talanah landed a few good blows before Kadaman finally grabbed the sword and hit her back. She stumbled, eyes wide in shock, then he hit her again and her lower lip started to tremble. Kadaman pointed at her angrily, his point proven as she started to wail. He clearly wasn’t expecting Avad to run up and push him over, though, hitting him as hard as he could.

“Don’t hurt Tala! She’s just a baby!” He was crying as he pummelled Kadaman and Talanah gleefully joined him. Bratavan tried to help his friend, and it turned into an all-out brawl.

Jiran grinned and clapped Talavan on the back when Avad punched his older brother in the face. “See? He is much improved already.”

Talavan just nodded before they waded in to separate their offspring. Talanah cried until a servant brought lunch, then was content to curl up in her father’s lap and sleep.


	2. six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The continuing adventures of young Talanah "I do what I want" Khane Padish.

“Tala! Get down! You will get hurt!”

She looked down at Avad, hopping up and down in distress, and then climbed higher. “Come get me!”

“Father will get angry! Tala, _please!”_ She considered staying up in the tree, but they'd already run away from the king once that day. She grumbled to herself as she climbed down with great reluctance, and Avad took her hand and led her away from the tree with a relieved sigh. “Thank you.”

“Where are we going?” she asked as he led her into the palace. “I want to play.”

“The library.” She whined a bit, but Avad didn't let her go. “We must be quiet today. Tamit is very ill. He might die.”

His lower lip trembled, so Tala stopped and hugged him. “The healers will make him better.”

He was quiet, and they sat in the library for what felt like forever. Tala was sitting on a table as Avad read when Kadaman found them. Avad looked up with a hopeful smile that his brother didn't share. “Is Tamit ---”

“He died,” Kadaman cut him off. Avad's face fell and tears filled his eyes. “Your mother wants you.”

He didn't move as the tears started falling down his cheeks. Tala slid off the table and tugged at his arm until he got up. She led him through the palace and to the nursery with Kadaman on their heels, where men in the crimson robes of the king’s healers crowded around the tiny bed. Jiran and Queen Radia were sitting on either side of it, and Tala pushed her way through to the queen, who immediately gathered Avad to her and held him tightly as they both cried. Tala stared at Tamit’s body. He looked like he was sleeping. Her older sister had looked like that, too. She turned and squeezed through the healers until she got to Jiran. He was staring at the floor, brows furrowed more than usual, and didn't move when she hugged him around the neck. Someone picked her up after a few moments and she whined, but was shushed and carried out of the room. The dark-skinned man who held her walked until they were in a more public area before speaking.

“You must go home, Tala. The royal family needs to mourn.”

Tala draped herself over his shoulder, pointing back the way they’d come. “Avad is sad.”

He nodded and handed her to a guard. “I know. We all are. I will look after him.”

“Marad!”

He looked over his shoulder, then back at the guard. “Take her home.”

“Yes, sir,” the guard said. 

He walked off, and Tala huffed. “I want Father.”

“We are going to see him.”

“Father is at the Lodge, not home.”

“Then we will check there, first.”

They met her father, in fact, on the bridge to the city. “Father!” Tala reached for him, and he took her from the guard, opening his mouth to speak. “Tamit died.”

He almost dropped her in shock, and looked at the guard for confirmation. “What? Is this true?”

The guard nodded. “The official announcement has yet to be made.”

Her father nodded and held her close, stroking her hair. “Of course. I understand.”

Tala pat his cheek. “Are you sad, Father?”

He took her hand and kissed it. “Yes, Tala. One of our princes has passed away - today is a very sad day.”

She hugged his neck and watched the passing scenery as he carried her home. It was hot and windy, and the market vendors were trying to cover their goods to keep them from blowing away. The strands of decorative, brightly-colored parchment balls strung between the city’s stone buildings danced in the breeze, and wind chimes sang out as their metal tubes and plates struck one another. Her stomach grumbled as the sweety, savory smell of a food vendor wafted over them, which prompted a soft chuckle from her father. Her hands and mouth were sticky with the remains of a peach pie by the time they got to their townhouse, and her parents’ voices were a soft, comforting murmur as she was wiped off and laid down.

It was three months before she saw Avad again, and only because she snuck away from her nanny and up to the palace. The guards let her by without a fuss - either they didn’t see her small figure, or she was a common enough sight that they assumed she had been summoned to play with the princes. Either way, she made it to the top of the stairs headed to the throne before she was stopped, and glared up at the king’s head advisor when he crouched in front of her.

“And what brings you here today, Tala?”

She waved her bow at him. “I want to see Avad.”

He smiled. It didn’t show his teeth. “His Radiance can’t play today, Tala. You should go home.”

She bared her teeth at him and stomped. “No! I want to see Avad!” She tried to walk around him, but he reached out and blocked her way, then got up and moved with her when she walked out of arm’s reach. Tala growled. “I want to see Avad! I will tell on you, and you will be in trouble.” He chuckled, and it made her angrier. She stomped again before pouting and hugging his leg, looking up at him with large eyes. “Please? I want to see him.”

Marad stooped to pick her up and held her on his hip. He tapped the tip of her nose. She wrinkled it. “I know you do, Tala, but His Radiance cannot play today. Do your parents know where you are?”

Tala’s lips trembled and tears filled her eyes. “But … but he needs me,” she whimpered. “He needs me. I have to protect him. Please?”

“Oh, child …” She was carried to the throne, where Jiran was deep in conversation with another man. “My apologies, Your Radiance, but Tala is here to see Avad.”

There was a pause. Then, “I did not call for her.”

“I believe she came on her own, Your Radiance. I know you ordered him into seclusion, however ---”

Jiran didn’t look up, just waved his hand. “Fine. If he has stopped crying, he may see her.”

Marad bowed. “Thank you, Your Radiance.” He turned and walked off, and Tala smiled.

“Are we going to see Avad?”

“Yes, we’re going to see Avad. He will be glad to see you.” Marad moved her to his other hip. “You must be very nice to Avad today, Tala. Do you understand?”

“I’m always nice to Avad.”

He smiled a little. “You are … mostly nice to Avad. Do whatever he wants to do, and don’t try to beat up Prince Kadaman, even if he tries to hurt Avad. You can play a lyre, correct?”

Tala leaned back with a groan until Marad had to hold her to keep her from falling. “I hate music. I want to play machines and hunters.”

“If you want to see Avad, you must do what he wants.” They stopped outside of a door, and Marad straightened her and raised his eyebrow, his dark face stern. “Do you understand?” He didn’t move until Tala had rolled her eyes and nodded, then he unlocked the door and opened it. The room beyond it was small, dark, and cramped, with just a thin mattress on the floor and an even thinner sliver of a window to let in what little light got through. Avad was curled up on the mattress and sniffling, and sat up with wide, desperate eyes.

“I’m not crying, Father!” he exclaimed. “I promise!” He wiped his nose and sniffled again. “I promise ---” Then he stopped in shock and his lips trembled. “... Marad? ... Tala?”

Marad knelt as the young prince threw himself at him, bursting into tears again and clinging to his neck. “Shh, Your Radiance. You can come out, now. You’re safe.”

“I’m, I’m sorry,” Avad whimpered. “Please tell Father that I am sorry. I didn’t mean to. I’m sorry.” Tala reached out to hug Avad as Marad rubbed his back. It took a minute or two to finally console him, and he flinched when Marad reached out to close the door to the little room he’d been locked in. “I’m sorry. It was an accident. I don’t want to go back in there.”

“I know,” Marad told him. “I know. You don’t have to. You were very brave, Avad.”

The boy looked up at him, tears streaking his cheeks and his eyes red and puffy from crying. “But … but I cried.”

Marad smiled and wiped at the evidence of it. “And yet you waited until someone came to get you, even though you were afraid. It was not your fault that the vase broke, Avad. I will tell your father so. I know that Kadaman pushed you.”

Tala balled her fists up and raised them. “Kadaman is mean,” she declared.

Marad shrugged. “Kadaman is … an older brother. Do you want to play with Tala?”

Avad wiped his nose on his richly-embroidered sleeve and nodded. “Yes, please. Tala is nice.”

“Yes, she is. She threw a fit until she could see you, too.”

“You need me to protect you,” Tala said as she was set down. Avad hugged her and she giggled. “Do you want to play machines and hunters?” Then she remembered what Marad had said, and pat Avad’s cheek. “You can be the hunter, this time.”

Avad nodded. “Alright. Then do you want to read? We can read about hunting machines.” He followed Marad when the man stood and started walking, and Tala followed Avad. She took off her bow and quiver and handed it to him. “Marad, can we … can we play with you?”

“I have work to do, Your Radiance.” He looked down at the two children, then smiled. “But you may play in my study if you are careful.” It was well-lit and spacious. Marad helped them set up an obstacle course of sorts, moving everything breakable to safety, and sat at his desk as Tala declared him the damsel in distress that she, Redmaw, was going to eat. “Oh, dear. The dreaded Redmaw is going to eat me. Help. Someone, help.”

Avad stood in the middle of the room as Tala advanced, growling. He held her bow at his side. “Please don’t eat Marad, Redmaw.”

Tala groaned. “You have to shoot me with the arrows.”

The prince’s brow furrowed. “But I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Then I will eat Marad. You have to save him.” Avad bit his lower lip and hesitantly drew back an arrow. It barely skimmed Tala’s waist. She growled and pounced on him, and he cried out as they tumbled to the floor.

“Rawr! Redmaw eats all hunters!” She bit his arm gently and giggled.

Avad squirmed. “Tala, stooooop.”

“I ate Tala!” He hit her with an arrow and she took it with a fake cry of pain. “Augh! You got me!” Avad giggled a little as she flopped around on the floor, then screamed and got up, running, when Tala got up and came at him again. They ran around until Tala declared that she was hungry. They did their noon sun salutations while they waited for lunch, and after that, Marad had some slaves bring in a chaise lounge for the two to read on. Avad read out loud, running his finger under each glyph as Tala watched.

“Behold, the story of the great hunter Aranel ---”

“No, me,” she interrupted. Avad frowned at her. She touched the book. “Make it about me. I want a story about me.” He hesitated. “Father does it.”

Avad considered her demand, then shrugged. “Alright. Behold, the story of the great huntress Tala, who in days of old was known as the Great Devourer, as hordes of machines fell beneath his - beneath her hands. It was in the third year of the rule of the Generous Juwadan that the great hunter - huntress - Tala joined him in tracking a mighty herd of Tramplers far to the east …”

She’d made him read three more stories before the study doors opened and her father walked in with a scowl on his face. She jumped up and ran to him. “Father!”

He knelt, but didn’t pick her up or let her hug him. Tala pushed her lower lip out. He was unmoved. “Were you told that you could come to the palace, Tala?” She looked at the ground and shook her head. “Why did you come, then? You know better.”

“I …” Her chest tightened and she shrugged. “I wanted to see Avad. I missed him. I’m sorry …”

Talavan pursed his lips and breathed out noisily through his nose. “No, I do not believe that you are. Say goodbye - it’s time to go home.”

“Can’t I stay a little bit longer, Father? Please?” she begged. “Avad was teaching me to read.”

She got a pat on her head. “No, child. We must go home.”

Tala sighed and turned to Avad, giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. “Goodbye.”

He was blushing, and wiped his cheek off. “Goodbye, Tala. Thank you for … for getting me out of the room. Please come back soon.”

She grinned brightly as her father stood and took her hand. “Alright!” She skipped as they left, telling her father about the stories Avad had told her.


	3. eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _the darkened plume of death_
> 
>  
> 
> _of life's sorrow never-ending_
> 
>  
> 
> _the heavy portent of madness_

The herd had been driven into a makeshift enclosure just across the river from the village and mesa. There was a small group of nobles mingling at tables that were covered with food and wine as her father, in his role as Sunhawk of the Lodge, taught their children how to use a bow. The king and queen sat amongst them and the princes were lined up with the other children. Tala was the only girl present, and the youngest. One of the boys - tall and gangly, about Kadaman’s age - nudged the boy next to him and they looked at her and laughed to themselves. Tala scowled, but didn’t take her eyes off of the Strider she was aiming at.

“Girls can’t shoot bows,” the boy said, just as she let her arrow fly. It embedded itself into the Strider’s eye with a pop and a crackle of electricity.

“Lucky hit,” his friend muttered as the machine crumpled to the ground.

“That was very good, Tala,” her father said as he came up to them. “Tighten your stance, and you’re still holding your bow too tightly.”

“Kadaman says she’s a demon.”

“Kadaman is stupid,” Tala shot back as she brushed a few stray hairs out of her face. Her father sighed. “You’re holding your bow wrong. Father, he’s holding his bow wrong.”

“I am not,” the boy protested.

Tala glared at him and set her bow down in order to pull her hair into a high ponytail. “Yes, you are. Father, tell him.”

“I don’t take orders from a _girl.”_

Talavan clapped his hands. “Tala, let me teach them. Lord Itan, try holding your bow like this.” He corrected the boy as Tala stuck her tongue out at him. His shot missed, and she picked her bow up again and shot the Strider he’d been aiming for as daintily as possible, then gave him a sweet smile and a curtsey as he glared at her.

“You’re so good with bows,” Avad said on her left. “I don’t like them.”

“You have to practice with them,” she told him. “I practice all the time. I’m better than Bratavan.”

“Father, Tala’s lying again,” her brother called out.

“Not by much,” was the slightly distracted response. Tala wiggled with pleasure. “Bows down, everyone. Go get your arrows.”

“But the Striders are still there!” one of the boys protested.

“Then be sneaky,” Tala said as she slung her bow over her shoulder and skipped toward the first Strider body. She pulled her dress up in order to kneel in the grass and dig at it, looking for the best parts. She handed a blaze canister over her shoulder. “Hold this.”

“It’s dangerous!” Avad squeaked.

“Hold it carefully.”

Some ways away, Kadaman and Bratavan were both stripping their own Strider, and the prince scoffed. “You’re a wimp, Avad.”

“Shut up!” Tala hissed.

He scoffed again. “Oh, my _apologies_ for _insulting_ the ---”

“No, shut up!” she hissed again. She pointed. “It’s a Watcher!” It was outside the barricade and trying to get closer to the herd, bumping its nose against the planks of wood and tilting its head as it tried to figure out how to get in. Kadaman and Bratavan ducked down, and she unslung her bow and reached for an arrow.

The curse happened as her fingers barely brushed the fletching. It rolled across the land in a visible wave of calm blue machine lights flickering orange and red, in a sudden plume of smoke from the northeast. There was an mechanized scream from the herd and the adults started yelling, calling for their children as an odd electrical feeling echoed past them. Tala looked back at the column of grey and black smoke rising into the sky for a moment before turning her attention to Avad, who was tugging at her hand. The boys were running back to their parents, but it caught the attention of the herd. The Watcher outside the barricade squealed. It reared back and its eye glowed, gaining brilliance as the fear caught up with her and she turned and ran. Her father was aiming right at them, it seemed, and as he released his arrow Tala threw herself and Avad to the ground, rolling as the Watcher exploded behind them. Avad curled into a ball and Tala got to one knee, nocking an arrow and letting it fly at a Strider that was barrelling down on them. The machine crumpled into a skid that barely missed them, clumps of dirt and grass covering them. Tala turned her face away and was nocking another arrow when strong hands grabbed her and pulled her up.

“Tala!” her father yelled when she shrieked and started to struggle. “Stop!”

“Avad!”

She was being carried out of the enclosure, and her father nodded. “The prince is fine, Tala. Hurry, go back to the city!”

He set her on the ground and turned, clearly expecting her to obey him, but she clung to his side and shook her head even as she shook with fear. She was Talanah Khane Padish, and she wasn’t going anywhere. “I want to help, Father. What’s going on?”

He knelt and stroked her cheek with his thumb, his dark eyes crinkling into slits with his smile. “I know you do, little bird. But you must go to the city, now.” There were members of the Lodge and city guard all around them, interspersed with soldiers. The herd had mostly been subdued. “Go with Prince Avad.”

He stood and Tala grabbed his hand, looking up at him with trembling lips. “But Father, I can help. I’m a good hunter!”

Talavan shook his head and pushed her into the arms of a city guard. “No. Go home, Tala, and wait for me. I know you to be a good hunter,” he said over her protests, “but you need to go home right now. _Now.”_

She turned and stomped off as disgust welled in her stomach, warming the chilly pit of fear that had settled in it. The guardsman, who had clearly not been warned otherwise, walked ahead of her. Tala stomped across the bridge and then stopped. She watched the guard keep walking, then turned and hurried back to the group of men who had gathered around her father and the king, waiting for orders and marching off when they were received. There was a sudden cacophony of screeches from the sky and everyone ducked, scattering from the blasts the three Glinthawks were sending their way. Tala spun and ran off as the king ordered troops back to the village to protect it. Bratavan and Kadaman teased her for being so small, but she could easily hide in the tall grass because of it. It didn’t take her too long to get to Daradi’s estate, and the guard at the front gate nearly screamed when she popped up next to him.

“You have to hide!”

“Great blazing suns, Tala, where did you _come_ from?!” he demanded as he picked up the spear he’d dropped. “What’s going on?”

She could hear her friend playing in the courtyard, and scowled up at the guard. “The machines are attacking. You have to hide! I’ll protect Daradi. Daradi!”

The smaller girl skipped up, a flower tucked behind her ear. She was all smiles, and hugged Tala. “Tala, are you here to play?”

“No,” she said as she took the girl’s hand and tugged her toward the house, “the machines are attacking. You have to hide. I’ll keep you safe.”

“Machines are attacking? Rawr! Let’s tie you up for them to eat!” Ranaman howled as he swooped down on them. Daradi screamed and tried to run from him, but he grabbed her little arm and spun her around, dragging her toward the main gate as she sobbed and begged to be let go.

“No! Ranaman, no! I don’t want to be eaten! Let me go! Mama! Papa! Tala, help!”

“Stop it, Ranaman!” Tala grabbed him by the arm and bit him as hard as she could. He started swearing and threw her into a cart, but let his baby sister go. Their parents had come outside to see what the screaming was about, and Daradi ran to them, her dress torn and tears streaming down her face. “You’re a bully!” Tala yelled.

The older boy laughed. “We were just playing. Weren’t we, Daradi?”

Safe in her father’s arms, Daradi sniffed and wiped her chubby little face as she shook her head. “No. You were going to feed me to the machines. Papa, Mama, Ranaman was going to feed me to the machines. Tala says they’re attacking.”

Ranaman rolled his eyes. “I was just _playing, Daradi._ The machines aren’t ---”

“Watcher!” the guard called out. “My lord and lady, get inside!”

“I told you,” Tala huffed as she pushed at the adults. “Get inside.”

“... Yes,” Rognap agreed slowly as he reached out to take Ariea’s arm. There was screaming coming from the village. “Everyone, inside. Liyn, get my bow.”

The guard that had come up from the path to the village and mesa nodded. “Yes, my lord. Something has gone wrong with the machines - they attacked the king’s outing, and are attacking villagers - anyone they see.”

Rognap pursed his lips and handed Daradi to her mother. “I see. Tala, you need to go home.”

She sighed. “I just want to help.”

She got a smile. “And you did - thank you. Once Liyn gets back with my bow, he will take you home. Ariea, make sure the windows and doors are closed and bolted. Daradi, my love, everything will be fine. Ranaman, get your bow.”

“I don’t see why I have to,” the boy muttered as he kicked at the floor. “They’re just stupid machines.”

“And something is going on with them,” his father snapped. Tala stuck her tongue out at him. “Liyn, take Tala home - hold her hand and don’t let her go until she’s safe at home.”

 _“Uuuugh,”_ Tala groaned. Rognap was well aware that she would run off if not properly watched. She hugged Daradi and wiped the child’s tears, then kissed her forehead. “It’ll be fine, Daradi. Don’t worry! I’ll keep you safe.”

She took Liyn’s hand and tugged at him. “Come on! Let’s go hunt machines. I’m going to be the best hunter in the world. I’m gonna be Sunhawk!” She chattered on as they walked, swinging their linked hands and looking around for machines to shoot. Liyn wouldn’t let her stray from the path, but they didn’t encounter any machines - just a rabbit that hopped across their path, causing Tala to giggle and start hopping, herself. “Mama!” she called when they got to her house.

The door flew opene and her mother swept her up, sobbing. “Tala! Oh, my darling, where were you?! Why didn’t you come straight home like your father told you?”

She struggled a bit, scowling as her face was covered in kisses. “I had to tell Daradi about the machines, Mama. I’m safe. Can we have Ranaman arrested? He’s mean to Daradi and I don’t like him.”

“Thank you for bringing her home,” her mother told Jiyn. “Tala, no, we can’t.”

“I’ll tell Avad to have him arrested.” She watched her mother lock and bolt the door. The curtains were drawn over the windows and a few candles lit the murky, false twilight. “Mama? What’s going on?”

Ibire sank to her knees and hugged Tala close, shaking her head. “I don’t know, my love. The machines are … unhappy, right now.”

“Yeah, they’re really angry, like Bratavan when I’m better than him.” That got a bit of a smile and a kiss on her forehead. Tala grinned. “Can we hunt them?”

“No, sweetest, we have to wait. Father will be home soon and will know what to do.”

“Why can’t I help?” Tala asked as she followed her mother through the townhouse.

“Because … because we don’t know _why_ they’re angry, darling. We don’t know how dangerous it is - and yes, I know that you are a _very_ good hunter, but you are _also_ a very _small_ hunter, and we have to figure out what’s going on before we can hunt more. Believe you me, I would love to go out and help, but right now, you and I belong at home.”

They were in the kitchen, checking on the servants. Tala snatched up a bit of maize bread and nibbled at it. “But Bratavan gets to help.”

“And Bratavan is twelve, my little bird, and old enough to help.”

“Maybe a Strider will stomp on him.” That got a small gasp rather than the laugh she’d hoped for, and Tala dropped her head quickly. “I’m sorry, Mama. I didn’t mean it.”

Ibire pet her hair gently, then took her hand and led her up to her and Rognap’s room, where she settled them both in the bed and kissed Talana’s forehead. “I know,” she finally said. “But … let’s not joke about that, right now.”

Tala sighed and snuggled against her mother’s side. “Will they be safe?”

Her mother nodded as she continued to stroke Tala’s hair. “I hope so, my love. I hope so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi i hope you're enjoying my stories, also i have a ko-fi now if you would like to show your appreciation in a monetary manner, thank you
> 
>  
> 
> [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/U7U19YHA)


End file.
